<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oil, Sweat and Gunpowder by Webdog177</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406855">Oil, Sweat and Gunpowder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177'>Webdog177</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls und Panzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sex in a tank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands trembling, fingers slick with sweat, and eyes roaming over the swell of her blouse, the inside of the Panzer IV never seemed hotter than it did at that moment to Yukari. [Miho x Yukari]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akiyama Yukari/Nishizumi Miho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Girls Und Panzer, nor its characters. I just like to play around a bit.</p><p>A/N: So this is a thing. I haven't had much to do with this fandom before, but enjoy the show well enough. For my first time writing these characters, this is really a way to stretch my characterization writing along with my love for writing yuri smut. Truthfully, I really wanted to write smut in a tank. Which I haven't seen much of, sadly. Please forgive me if my terms or characters are slightly off, as I am pretty new to this fandom. If you have any suggestions as to how I can improve the characters or the writing, feel free to drop me a line and let me know (politely, plz), and you will have my gratitude.</p><p>Until then,</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>Oil, Sweat and Gunpowder</strong>
</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>It was a hot day. It was one of those days so deep in the summer that even the cicadas found time to rest quietly in the shade, not wanting to be disturbed; simply building their strength for cooler, nicer days. It was one of those sweltering, sweaty days that one would be perfectly happy to lay on the floor of your house, dressed in nothing but your underwear, the fan on full blast and occasionally sipping at a cool drink until the sun settled behind the horizon, until is was finally smarter to venture outside.</p><p>It was the kind of day that, if you had to perform some menial, repetitive task, made even worse in the oven-like confines of a large steel war machine of destruction, any smart person would stand up and say 'No! This is not right! We shouldn't be allowed to do this!'.</p><p>But let it never be said that Akiyama Yukari wasn't smart. She was - her grades were steady and she never missed a day of class - but she also loved tanks. She loved tanks more than anything. She loved them enough to readily accept being stuck with cleaning duty and instrument maintenance on the Panzer IV. When Miho Nishizumi, the commander of their team, had come to her an hour ago, shoulders hunched in the way she did when preparing to ask something she thought to be too much of another, and asked if Yukari would be okay with assisting her with their tank, she all but jumped at the chance.</p><p>"Okay!" She chirped happily from her desk, her heart already pounding with the idea of spending time with their beloved tank and commander. Miho wilted with relief at the girl's enthusiasm, smiling bashfully as she followed her exuberant teammate out of the school grounds and towards the hanger. Along the way, Yukari was practically vibrating with excitement, facts and numbers flying through her head with all the power of a gale-force whirlwind.</p><p>
  <em>300 horsepower Maybatch HL 120TRM engine!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SSG 75 transmission with 6 and 1 forward / reverse gears!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A top speed of forty-two kilometers per hour!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A 30 millimeters-thick glacis plate with 20 millimeter sideplates for defense!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A reinforced 35 millimeter thick internal gun mantlet for more efficient firing power!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the coup-de-gras… a 75 millimeter gun - based on the 5 centimeter Pak 38 anti-tank gun - made specifically for the Aufs. D variation Panzer IV…</em>
</p><p>Yukari shuddered. It was enough to make a girl wet, truth be told, and not with the sweat beading down to the small of her back.</p><p>
  <em>Whoa! Down, girl!</em>
</p><p>Slapping her hands on her cheeks in an effort to stifle the urge to skip and yell and holler with the sheer joy she felt as getting to not only work with an actual Panzer IV, but with a living legend herself, Miho Nishizumi, she schooled her emotions and steadied her pace beside her classmate. After all, it wouldn't do to pass out from overindulgence <em>and</em> heat exhaustion before even starting to work on the tank.</p><p>"You seem pretty excited today, Yukari-chan." Miho observed from beside her.</p><p>"Of course, Nishizumi-dono!" Yukari grinned widely. "It's not every day we can spend the afternoon working on the Panzer, after all."</p><p>Miho's smile turned rueful, "Actually, it kind of is everyday for us…" She trailed off with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, I'm sorry again for dragging you out here today. I'm sure there are lots of other things you'd rather be doing."</p><p>"N-not at all!" Yukari shook her head as if to back up her claim. "It's so boring at home. I'd much rather help you, Nishizumi-dono!"</p><p>"Even if it's a hundred and ten degrees out here?" Miho cocked an amused eyebrow. "And bound to be like an oven in the Panzer?"</p><p>Yukari pumped her fist in the air. "Sweating it out in the Panzer builds character!" She declared loudly, insistently. "We don't have the luxury of waiting our day away in an air conditioned room during a battle! So we must prepare ourselves accordingly!"</p><p>Heaving a heavy sigh, Miho just shook her head in exasperation. "Whatever you say, Yukari-chan… whatever you say…"</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>The inside of the tank was as hot as Yukari had expected and Miho had warned. The moment she opened the hatch on the top Yukari felt the hair on her arms stand on end, the short but powerful blast of heat almost stealing her breath away. She had the briefest idea of grinning tiredly at Miho and asking if the girl wanted to bail and hit the pool instead, but she came to her senses quickly enough when her commander grunted, sliding the bottom of her skirt across the hot metal of the tank and dropping into the cockpit.</p><p>
  <em>Well, there goes that idea…</em>
</p><p>Shrugging to herself, Yukari followed Miho's lead by hefting the bucket of cleaning supplies down to her and dropping down herself.</p><p>Her lungs took a few moments to adjust, sucking in the sweltering heat from the inside of the tank and pushing it back out again. Breathing in hot air was, at times, even worse than breathing in freezing air. It was just as hard on your lungs and each breath felt like you used so much more muscles with the sheer effort to breathe normally.</p><p>The cramped confines of the tank itself - The small alcoves where the driver and radio operator sat to the left and right, the small spaces for the gunner and loader just above that, and the commander's seat at the very top - didn't really help with the feeling of stifling claustrophobia that threatened to set in every time Yukari found herself in the giant war machine. It was a small hesitance, not nearly enough to offset her love of Tankery or the machines themselves, and the small touches the other girls added to the inside of the tank helped a bit. A few pillows and blankets, some pictures of the group and their rooms and favorite things, and a working clip-on fan that they took turns with depending on the day of the week; all of it doing their part in making their Panzer a home-away-from-home.</p><p>But it was still cramped. And hot.</p><p>Groaning slightly to herself, Yukari slipped down into the driver's seat and flashed a grin up at Miho, who had taken her place on the commander's seat at the top with a rag and cleaning solution, already wiping away the dust that had accumulated from a week's worth of disuse. It was amazing how much dust and rust would accumulate simply from sitting in the hanger. Of course, this was nothing compared to the cleaning job they had suffered through when they first found their small fleet of tanks; that had taken the entire day to clean, and their entire group of four girls' strong - at the time - and make serviceable. Not to mention they had to rope in the automotive club to work on the engines after hours…</p><p>Pursing her lips slightly, Yukari paused in wiping down the pedals and transmission valves to the side and looked back up towards Miho, "Ne… Nishizumi-dono?"</p><p>"Mmm?" The girl hummed, slowing in her cleaning of the porthole seal and the area around her, but not stopping.</p><p>"Where are the others, anyway? I mean, I'm not complaining that they aren't helping - I'm just curious."</p><p>"Saori-chan and Hana-chan said they had to both meet their parents today." Miho replied, her tone telling Yukari that even though she was sad they others couldn't help, she understood about the obligations of family.</p><p>"Ah. And Reizei-san?"</p><p>This time Miho shrugged, "She said something about needed to take a makeup class this afternoon." She chuckled softly, and then fell silent again. "I was going to postpone the maintenance for another day or two so the others could help, but then I remembered that exams were coming up and we wouldn't have time to-"</p><p>"Say no more, Nishizumi-dono!" Yukari chirped, even as she felt a bead of sweat trickle down her brow. She lifted her forearm to her forehead to wipe it away. "Like I said, I don't mind helping at all!"</p><p>"Thank you, Yukari-chan! I can always count on you." Miho flashed Yukari a beatific smile, and Yukari felt her cheek heat in embarrassment. No. <em>No.</em> It was the heat. It was really hot in the tank, and it made her warm. That was all.</p><p>"N-no problem." She mumbled softly, turning back to her work at the transmission.</p><p>Why… <em>why</em> was it that every time she was alone with Miho, she felt her heart speed up? It was a similar feeling as though she were riding in the tank itself, the machinery clunking and whirring around her, her small seat vibrating with such intensity she could feel her teeth chattering if she wasn't careful. It was all such a rush, such a thrill when she dropped down into the machine that she felt her blood rush in her ears and her heart pound with excitement each and every time.</p><p>It was just the same whenever Miho smiled at her like that.</p><p>Of course, Yukari knew what it was. At least… she thought she knew. She wasn't a naïve little girl, after all. She knew how things worked. Hell, she had spent the majority of her earlier teen years convinced she was 'tank-sexual' and would never feel any sort of attractiveness for anything other than her beloved tanks.</p><p>Boy? No thanks. Girls? Eh. Cute, but not nearly as cute as the T-38 Amphibious Scout Tank as it peeked its little turret out of the water.</p><p><em>Kyaa! </em>Yukari wiggled in her seat, clenching her thighs together at the mere thought of the mechanical war machine rumbling past her.</p><p>But still, even though Yukari had been sure - <em>so sure</em> - with herself and how she viewed her sexuality… or lack thereof... there was something about the way Miho looked at her, and how she felt every time the other girl did.</p><p>It didn't happen often; Most of the time they were surrounded by the others and Miho was busy with them. But every now and again, when the two of them were alone, like now, Miho would smile at her just a little more than she would the others, even more than Saori and Hana - her two best friends - and make Yukari's heart race and butterflies flutter around inside her stomach.</p><p>"- Yukari-chan?"</p><p>Yukari jumped in her seat at Miho's soft voice, snapping her head around to stare up at the girl, "W-what?" She asked, slightly ashamed for not listening to the other girl. "Sorry… I was thinking."</p><p>Miho blinked slowly. "Really? What were you thinking about?" She tilted her head to the side. Her chin-length auburn hair, heavy and dark with sweat, stuck slightly to her cheek.</p><p>Swallowing slightly, Yukari shook her head. "N-nothing." She muttered. "What, uh, what did you say just now?"</p><p>Miho's eyebrows creased as though trying to decipher a difficult problem. She watched Yukari for a long moment, making the girl shift slightly in her seat, her fingers clenching the cleaning rag in her hands tightly. After a few seconds, Miho shrugged, "I was just wondering how long you were going to clean the same panel. If you wipe it any more, the paint will come off."</p><p>Yukari blanched, blinking rapidly as she pulled her hand away. Indeed, while lost in her thoughts she <em>had</em> been cleaning the same panel far more than was necessary. It was quite possibly the cleanest part of the tank at the moment. Yukari flushed, mumbling an apology under her breath while moving onto the other side of the drivers seat.</p><p>She continued to clean the driver's alcove in silence, simply concentrating on her task and the heat building in her chest and stomach. Good <em>God</em> it was hot. Her hair was heavy with sweat, and her legs and underarms were sticky. She was thirsty, but didn't want to take a break until Miho did. She could do that much, at least.</p><p>After a while, Yukari sat back, pleased that she had at least finished in cleaning the driver's alcove. Mako would appreciate it… in her own way, at least. Rolling her eyes at her perpetually catatonic friend, she wiped her hands clean on her skirt and pushed herself up, watching that she didn't catch her head on the top of the alcove. She glanced over to make sure Miho was still working away at her area - the girl had moved onto the gunner's position just above her and was wiping down the internal gun mantlet - and was about to cross over to the radio operator's seat when something caught her eye.</p><p>From how Miho sat just above the driver's seat, and how Yukari clambered up to maneuver her way from alcove to alcove, she found herself at just the right angle to catch the barest glimpse of the pale white of Miho's underwear.</p><p>Yukari froze, her eyes going wide as she stared. Miho's legs were straight, not parted indecently but also not pressed together uncomfortably, simply just <em>there</em>, a solid two inches of space between her knees, allowing Yukari a clear view of creamy thighs and white panties, hidden only partially by skirt and shadow.</p><p>She swallowed, unable to look away. A girl's panties shouldn't have been such a big deal to her. Hell, she saw <em>her</em> own underwear every day. For that matter, she had seen Miho in her underwear before, even mostly nude during their infrequent group bathing sessions with the others. It should have been no big deal; just a quick glance and muttered apology, and that was that. Easy.</p><p>So why did this time make her heart race and her stomach churn? Why did it make her palms sweatier than they already were and her mouth dry? Why did, even though her mind screamed at her to look away, to say something - <em>anything </em>- to her friend, or better yet, pretend she never saw a thing and continue with their work on the tank, she was unable to move? Why was she hardly able to breath?</p><p>Why could she not just look away?</p><p>Miho's legs shifted ever so slightly as her body moved with her head, and Yukari heard the sharp intake of breath from above her. She flinched, shoulders hunching in shame, as she forced herself to lift her eyes from her friend's underwear, up her skirt and uniform shirt, to her face, properly cowed and prepared for any angry remarks she was sure to receive.</p><p>Miho's eyes were wide, Yukari noticed, but not with anger or fear. She was surprised, her eyebrows high in her bangs and her lips parted, as if to speak but unable to form the words she wanted. She blinked a few times, slowly, processing what Yukari had just done, and the girl could practically see her commander's thoughts work their way through her head, making some sort of sense out of the situation.</p><p>Desperate to head her friend off before any further damage could be done, Yukari forced a laugh through her throat. "Hah~ ah, wow. It's hot in here, yea?" She said, wincing inwardly at the poor attempt to change the subject. When Miho simply started at her blankly, she tried again. "I mean, I'm sweating so much my clothes are soaked. What about you?"</p><p>Grimacing slightly, Yukari dropped her chin to her chest, averting her eyes from her commander. Shit. She messed up. Now there was nothing to do but wait and accept the inevitable. She swallowed, simply listening to the sounds of their breathing and the dead silence of the inactive tank. There was no one - nothing around for at least a mile, everyone else likely enjoying the air conditioning of their homes, or the school's pool. There was no one else to save Yukari from whatever Miho wanted to say or do.</p><p>No one at all.</p><p>"Well…" Miho finally said, her voice barely above a whisper. Something in the girl's tone caused Yukari to look up, blinking in surprise. Something in her friend's eyes, usually so determined and in control - at least, when Tankery was concerned -, was different. Something was new. Something… that caught Yukari's attention and made her heart beat just a little bit faster.</p><p>"Well," Miho said again, her tongue flicking out to sweep across her lips. Yukari was ashamed to admit that her eyes followed the movement of her tongue much closer than she felt she should have. "We… we could take them off." When Yukari's eyes widened, her brows lifting to her bangs, Miho looked away, her cheeks a bright pink.</p><p>"Our clothes, I mean." She continued softly. "We could take them off. Since it's so hot." Her eyes flicked back to Yukari, watching her carefully. "...If you like."</p><p>Yukari stared at Miho, her lips parting slightly in shock. Really, there was nothing… <em>weird</em>… about her idea. They had done so before - taking off their clothes when the temperature had gotten too hot, or they were cleaning so they wouldn't get their uniform dirty - but something about the way Miho had thrown the idea out there, her cheeks dusted with a bright pink, her hands on her lap and her knees pressing together as if to ward off embarrassment, that caught her ear. Something about her tone, soft and slightly meek in the way she murmured her words, that pulled all of Yukari's focus towards her.</p><p>Something that screamed to Yukari that this was something much, much more than a simple way to cool down and keep their clothes clean.</p><p>Swallowing heavily, Yukari wiped the sweat of her palms on her skirt. "I…" She muttered softly, eyes darting from her friend, blushing but still looking back squarely into her eyes, to the small confines of their tank.</p><p>"Okay…" She finally said, her gaze returning to Miho and locking eyes with the other girl. "Okay. That sounds good."</p><p>Hands trembling, fingers slick with sweat, and eyes roaming over the swell of her chest, the inside of the Panzer IV never seemed hotter than it did at that moment to Yukari.</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>Oil, Sweat and Gunpowder</strong>
</p><p>Part 2</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <em>Hands trembling, fingers slick with sweat, and eyes roaming over the swell of her breast, the inside of the Panzer IV never seemed hotter than it did at that moment to Yukari.</em>
</p><p>On average, it took Yukari a matter of seconds for her to slip out of her clothes at the end of the day. She rarely even noticed most of the time; either her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of tankery, or an exam on not-tankery that she was forced to study for, or some other stray thought keeping her mind busy while she performed the boring task of stripping out her uniform into something more comfortable for the evening. Then, task complete and clothes changed, she could get back to whatever it was she was doing.</p><p>But most of the time she wasn't in a tank, the heat making her head swim with visions of lounging in an air conditioned room with nothing to do. Most of the time her skin wasn't covered with a thin film of slippery yet sticky sweat, making even basic actions a challenge. Most of the time she wasn't taking off her clothes with her commander watching her every move, the girl's soft brown eyes gazing unblinkingly as her fingers trembled, popping the buttons of her blouse clumsily one by one, with each unfastened button more and more of her skin becoming visible.</p><p>Most of the time... she wasn't this turned on when taking off her clothes.</p><p>
  <em>Jesus… what is going on?</em>
</p><p>Swallowing heavily, Yukari finished the last button on her blouse and, casting another nervous glance up at Miho, slipped her arms through the holes in her shirt and dropped the sodden article of the side.</p><p>Clad in her skirt and simple bra, she cleared her throat, unable to keep from crossing her arms over her chest to preserve some semblance of modesty. As it was, Miho's eyes roamed over her bare skin, seemingly taking in every bit of her she could. Somewhat not-surprisingly, Yukari secretly hoped her commander liked what she saw.</p><p>"Um… that's better." She managed softly. "Still hot but, well, at least it's a little better now."</p><p>Miho nodded, her eyes wide and her face blank. Yukari allowed the girl another few moments of observation before clearing her throat, "Aren't you going to take off your shirt, too, Nishizumi-dono?"</p><p>The sound of her name seemed to jolt the other girl out of a dream, and she jumped in her seat, "Oh, oh! Yes. Yes, of course. Sorry, Yukari-chan." Her cheeks - already a bit pink from the heat - darkened a bit more, and she placed her cleaning supplies to the side. Flicking her eyes up towards Yukari for another look, she seemed in inhale slowly through her nose and then, much as Yukari had mere moments before, began to slowly fumble with the buttons of her shirt. She looked to have about as much trouble with the task as Yukari herself had, but managed to slip her shirt off her shoulders in a matter of seconds and then toss it gently to join her friend's in the corner of the Panzer.</p><p>Yukari could feel her eyes widen as she took in the healthy complexion of Miho's skin and the swells of her breasts contained by a slightly sweat-stained bra. She was thin, Yukari noted, even thinner than herself, but the petite proportions seemed to fit the girl perfectly; skinny arms and legs, hips that were starting to fill out as she grew from adolescence, and breasts that - upon initial inspection - looked to be at least one size larger than her own. Even her bellybutton seemed a perfect fit for her, a cute little dip in the creamy flesh of her abdomen.</p><p>Yukari swallowed heavily. Miho wasn't a Panzer - not by any stretch of the imagination. But <em>damn</em>… she may as well have been, to account for the sudden feeling of arousal that plummeted from Yukari's parched throat straight down to her groin.</p><p>"Uh… wow." She uttered, completely forgetting to school her words as she stared, her mouth agape, at her friend.</p><p>"W-what?" Miho replied, her cheeks a dark shade of pink as her arms rose to cover her chest. "Do I… do I look weird?"</p><p>"No," Yukari managed, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth like a giant ball of cotton. She tried again, "No! You, uh… you look good. Real good." She hung her head, the slightest stirring of embarrassment welling up in her as she considered herself. Next to Miho, she was obviously second best; skinny arms, a pale complexion from her days holed up in her room watching old Tankery films, her shoulder-length, curly hair unable to be straight and glossy and glamorous like Miho's… hell, she didn't even have the cute little dimple her commander hand on her left cheek, only visible when she smiled <em>just </em>the right way.</p><p>Next to Miho Nishizumi… Yukari would never measure up. As a Panzer operator, or as a girl.</p><p>Which was why, at Miho murmured words, Yukari felt her head snap up so quickly she felt whiplash.</p><p>"You look… really cute, too, Yukari-chan."</p><p>"W-wha-?" Yukari felt herself blurt out, her eyes widening in shock. "A-are you kidding?"</p><p>Miho nodded, her eyes shifting to the side, seemingly examining a wall panel. "No, I'm not kidding. You're… really cute."</p><p>Yukari snorted inelegantly even as her heart fluttered in her chest, making her fingers and toes tingle with excitement. "Pfft, no way. I'm a complete trainwreck. I mean, look at me; I'm all gangly legs and arms. No curves or anything to speak of. Like, seriously, Nishizumi-dono; I'm not cute at all. Like, totally the opposite of cute. Complete and utterly 'uncute'."</p><p>"Your cute!" Miho insisted, leaning forward and putting her hands on her knees. Her bangs - the color of burnt copper - stuck to her forehead as she stared directly down at Yukari. "You really are, Yukari-chan."</p><p>Yukari swallowed again, her gaze completely captured by Miho's. The girl's brown eyes seemed to melt into her own; the steady, unwavering stare saying more than anything she could ever speak aloud. She really, actually thought Yukari was cute. <em>Her! </em>Yukari Akiyama! She was a nobody, chosen to operate the Panzer IV simply because she found herself following Miho and her friends on that day they brought the Tankery Club back to their school. She had been just like any other student until then; granted, any other student wasn't as obsessed with Panzers as Yukari was, but that was beside the point. But after that day, Yukari found herself part of the team operating a powerful, rugged, <em>sexy-as-hell</em> Panzer IV! And not only that, with the one and only Miho Nishizumi - the daughter of the famous Nishizumi Tankery Academy - as her commander.</p><p>And, to top it all off, that same Miho Nishizumi thought she was cute.</p><p>"I… um… thank you, Nishizumi-dono." Yukari finally whispered softly. Her heart thumped in her chest, like it did when she watched a formation of Panzer rumbling down the the street, and she had the distinct feeling she knew exactly where it was coming from. "It really means a lot to hear you say that."</p><p>Miho scooted forward, edging herself closer but still seated on the commander's chair. "Of course! I mean, I like it that you are skinny, and I think your hair is puffy and cute, and… um," She shited in her seat, finally breaking eye contact to look away. "Other stuff."</p><p>Yukari blinked. "What other stuff?" She wasn't a vain girl, but damn it if she wasn't curious.</p><p>Miho cleared her throat, her tongue flicking out to lick her lips. "Well…" She murmured slowly. "I've… sort of… always thought you had… um, pretty legs."</p><p>Yukari blinked. Twice. "M-my legs?" She glanced down at her thighs covered by her green, pleated skirt. She shifted them, rubbing her knobby knees together self-consciously. "What... um, really?"</p><p>Miho nodded, her cheeks a fiery scarlet. She was facing Yukari, but was resolutely staring at a point in the far corner of the Panzer. "Yea. Your legs are always really pretty, I thought. Really… smooth and, um, nice to look at."</p><p>Yukari felt her stomach flip a little at that. She had never really given much thought to how her legs looked, at least in comparison to other girls. But, now that she was actually thinking about it, she supposed she <em>did</em> have nice legs. They were certainly skinny… but they didn't have strange proportions or anything like some other girls had, and she did shave every other day.</p><p>It was surprising and more than a little shocking, but somewhere, deep down inside herself, Yukari felt a stirring of pride that Miho found something she liked in her.</p><p>It brought her just a single step closer up to Miho Nishizumi's level.</p><p>"I… Um," She attempted, but failed to come up with anything substantial. Yukari had honestly never been put into this position before; being outright complimented by her commander and friend in the small, sweltering confines of a Panzer. Not only that, but she was still painfully aware of their state of dress - or lack thereof. It was a confusing mix of embarrassing, exciting, and more than a little arousing.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it, me. Now that's all I can think about.</em>
</p><p>"Well," She tried again. "If, um, if you want… you can… t-touch them."</p><p>
  <em>What?! Jesus Christ, WHAT?</em>
</p><p>Yukari felt more than saw Miho stiffen above her, and heard her inhale sharply through her nose. She watched as her commander's gaze snapped to hers and linger there, as if unsure if Yukari had indeed said what she actually said.</p><p>Swallowing heavily, Yukari tilted her head down demurely and looked up at Miho through her eyelashes. Was she doing this right? She had heard of this whole '<em>Be sexy for your man'</em> thing, but was unsure of if it would even work on Miho. Damn it, this was a whole lot easier when talking about tanks!</p><p>"I mean, you said you like them, right?" Yukari broke the silence, her voice turning decidedly awkward. "S-so, if you want to, you can, um, touch them… and stuff?"</p><p>Welp, Yukari was mucking this whole thing up, she could already tell.</p><p>Miho would definitely be turned off by Yukari's awkward attempt at being cute and sexy - not that the two were mutually exclusive, mind you - and then things would be weird between them. They would still talk, and still ride in the Panzer together, and still be part of the same team. But that would be it. There would always be that <em>weirdness</em> there between then, stifling any and all attempt they would make at small talk, or at being close to one another. All because Yukari was a freak that - in a spur of the moment - asked Miho to <em>touch her fucking legs!</em></p><p>Man… maybe Yukari was right; maybe she should just stick with Panzers. At least <em>they </em>didn't make her mouth all cottony and her brain turn to mush.</p><p>"Can I?"</p><p>The words tumbled softly from Miho's lips, but still Yukari felt them crack through the air of the Panzer like a gunshot. Her stomach lurched and her heart leapt into her throat, because holy <em>shit</em> Miho actually <em>wanted</em> to… to… feel her legs. And… Stuff?</p><p>There was nothing inherently sexual about it… but god <em>damn</em>. Yukari would be lying if that thought didn't turn her on more than a little.</p><p>"Yea." She muttered feebly, swallowing again as Miho clambered down from her seat to the divide in the center of the Panzer. She adjusted herself with her legs on either side, her eyes never leaving Yukari's. "T-totally. Um, you wanna, like, just feel them? Or what?"</p><p>"I want to touch them." Miho confirmed, her hands at her sides. "I mean, if you want me to."</p><p>"Yea." Yukari repeated. She shifted from her own space to climb up the side of the Panzer so that she could perch on the Gunner's ledge. She paused for a moment, getting as comfortable as she could in the small confines of the tank, before plopping her hands on her thighs.</p><p>"W-well, um… here they are." She said lamely.</p><p>Yea… Yukari was one awkward bunny.</p><p>
  <em>Wait… awkward bunny? Was that even a thing? Sure, why not. Fuck it.</em>
</p><p>Miho nodded, apparently not caring about Yukari's weirdness as her hazel eyes slid down from Yukari's face to her front -lingering for a few long moments on her bra-clad chest - before continuing down towards her belly and waist, and finally her skirt. Her tongue swept across her lips and, slowly, she lifted her hand up and placed it gently on Yukari's knee.</p><p>Yukari inhaled sharply as she felt the heat of Miho's hand on her skin. The girl paused for the barest moment, perhaps thinking that Yukari would change her mind now that she was actually touching her. But when Yukari didn't say anything she seemed to take that as permission, slowly move her hand down her leg to her calf, and back up again.</p><p>Her skin was hot, Yukari knew, and must have been sticky with sweat. But still, Miho's fingers seemed to glide effortlessly across her pale skin, gently touching and prodding every inch of her, from the very bottom of her ankle where her sock began to the back of her knee, prompting a stifled giggle as she poked Yukari's almost-forgotten ticklish zone. She smiled as Miho grinned - like a child with an interesting toy - adding her other hand to explore Yukari's second leg, covering the same points of interest as the first.</p><p>Her hands roamed, and Yukari watched as Miho periodically lifted her gaze to gauge her reaction to a new touch - whether they were a soft prod, or a gentle brush of her finger, or the dragging of her fingernail down the back of her calf, making Yukari shiver and force out a breath and didn't even realize she was keeping bottled up.</p><p>Did Miho even realize what she was doing to Yukari?</p><p>"Your legs are so soft…" Miho murmured, taking a hold of one of Yukari's legs and kneading the calf and massaging it. Yukari let out a groan - quite by accident - and her hand rose up to her face to hide her heavy blush. "No, don't hide." Miho added, reaching up to pull Yukari's hand away from her eyes. She watched as Miho's hand wrapped around her own, her fingers lacing through hers, and tugged it down to her lap. The girl's lips quirked up in a visage that Yukari could <em>swear</em> she had never seen on Miho before.</p><p>"I want to see your face when I touch you."</p><p>
  <em>Holy. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>She <em>had</em> to realize what she was doing to Yukari.</p><p>"Hnnnng." Was the only thing she could think of to say, inglorious though it was. It could have been worse, because Miho grinned and laughed, and <em>wow</em>, had Yukari noticed how soft her breasts looked through her bra when she laughed before today?</p><p>And shit, she just said that aloud, hadn't she?</p><p>Miho's eyes widened, her lips parting in a small 'o' as Yukari froze, mortification creeping up on her like a shadow. She had just said that Miho's breasts looked soft and, while they <em>did</em> look really soft and awesome, that wasn't the kind of thing you just said to a friend… let alone your commander! Legs were one thing… but boobs were another thing entirely!</p><p>Well, far be for Yukari Akiyama to do anything halfway. Especially now.</p><p>Just as Yukari opened her mouth to say something -<em>anything</em>- to break the suddenly tense silence, Miho beat her to it.</p><p>"Do you... want to touch them?" She said, her eyes darkening two shades as she watched Yukari, her hand still gripping her calf and her fingers still wound though Yukari's like a game of cats cradle.</p><p>Yukari didn't even hesitate.</p><p>"Hell yes, Nishizumi-dono. Hell yes."</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>Oil, Sweat and Gunpowder</strong>
</p><p>Part 3</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>"<em>Want to touch them?" She said, her eyes darkening two shades as she watched Yukari, her hand still gripping her calf and her fingers still wound though Yukari's like a game of cat's cradle.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yukari didn't even hesitate.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hell yes, Nishizumi-dono. Hell yes."</em></p><p>The corners of Miho's lips lifted in the barest semblance of a smile at Yukari's blunt reply, and Yukari had the tact to blush in response, though her grin easily matched her friend's.</p><p>Not saying anything, simply nodding her understanding, Miho removed her hand from Yukari's knee and pulled their fingers free from each other, leaning forward slightly to reach around behind her. She pursed her lips in concentration, and Yukari realized what she was doing barely two heartbeats before it actually happened.</p><p>"N-Nishizumi-do-" She breathed, but all breath halted in her throat as Miho unhooked and pulled her bra free in a breathless moment of sliding skin and shifting fabric, revealing her bare chest to Yukari in the small confines of the Panzer IV.</p><p>Yukari swallowed against a dry throat, her eyes roaming over Miho's skin as though she never saw another human body before. She may as well have, for Miho Nishizumi was more than everything she had ever dared to hope for. Her breasts, which had been covered in her cream-colored bra only seconds before, where a milky white, round, and supple. Her nipples were a bright coral pink, a perfect offset to her clear complexion and make Yukari's lips tremble with anticipation. Anticipation for <em>what</em>, she didn't know… but she had a damn good idea. She had seen the girl naked before - they had bathed together, of course - but somehow, with Miho baring herself for Yukari and Yukari alone, it seemed all the better.</p><p>"Wow." Yukari murmured softly, unable to say anything else.</p><p>"Mmm," Miho mumbled, her arms limp at her sides, though clearly fighting an urge to cover herself. "You, uh, you like it?"</p><p>"Yea." No use lying at this point, right?</p><p>"They don't… look weird?" Miho pressed.</p><p>Yukari shook her head, her eyes wide. "N-no! They look… great. Um, really pretty. Soft and… stuff."</p><p>Again, the corners of Miho's lips quirked up in a small smile, and then she took a deep breath, lowering her hands from her chest. "Well… here they are." She said softly.</p><p>Yukari let out a puff of air in a quiet laugh. <em>Here they are, indeed. </em>She licked her lips and leaned forward. "Can I…?"</p><p>"Yea… go ahead." Miho murmured. She shifted forward slightly on her perch to give Yukari better access.</p><p>The girl jumped slightly when Yukari's fingers touched the skin of her belly, but settled down just as quickly, her eyes never wavering from her friends'. Meanwhile, Yukari nearly jumped herself as she felt Miho's velvety-smooth skin under her fingertips. She was hot, and slightly sticky with sweat, but that didn't seem to hinder her and she ran her hand over Miho's bare skin, trailing the tips of her fingers around her abdomen, fingering the indentions of her ribs and up, further, to her eventual goal.</p><p>When she finally reached it, she brushed her finger across the underside of Miho's breast. The girl shifted again, the smallest sound escaping through her nose. It could have been an exhale or a sigh, if one wanted to call it that. Again, Yukari flicked her finger along the bottom of Miho's right breast, and again the girl breathed out slowly, this time parting her lips by the smallest amount.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if…</em>
</p><p>Yukari grinned, emboldened by Miho's subtle reactions to her touches, and reached forward to capture the girl's entire breast in her hand, closing her fingers around it and palming the swell of her breast gently. The reaction was immediate; Miho sucked in a sharp, heavy breath, her eyes narrowing and focusing directly on Yukari's. Her hands clenched on her skirt, her lips formed a thin line on her face, and her whole body seemed to tense, like she did when preparing for a tankery skirmish.</p><p>Yukari knew this look, and she knew what it meant for Miho to look at her this way. Miho's typical affluent and easy-going attitude - at least, when tanks weren't involved - was completely absent. This wasn't the normal, everyday Miho. This was Miho Nishizumi, the commander of Team Anglerfish; the girl who could command a team of Panzer to victory against a team twice… no, <em>three</em> times their size. This was the look of a girl who leads their team to victory, no matter what kind of opposition stands in their way. This was the look of a girl that Yukari admired more than anyone she ever met before in her life.</p><p>And the sheer <em>heat</em> that seemed to burn into her eyes from her commanders' seemed to settle in her stomach, warming her from inside out and making the heat inside the tank a warm spring breeze in comparison.</p><p>"N-Nishizumi-dono… do you want me to-"</p><p>"More." The girl's command was soft, barely a whisper, but Yukari heard it as clear as day. It sent a shiver down her spine, and there was little else Yukari could do except obey. She reached forward - with two hands this time - and took hold of Miho's breasts, kneading and masagging them as her commander's second, deeper intake of air guided her onwards.</p><p>"Nishizumi-dono," Yukari murmured, swallowing as she gently touched her friend. "They're so soft…"</p><p>"Nnn…" Miho nodded, her lips tight and her eyes locked onto Yukari's. "You can… touch them a little harder, if you want."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Yukari asked, her voice becoming more and more breathless by the second.</p><p>Miho nodded again, arching her back towards Yukari. "Yes… it feels good."</p><p>Spurred on by the other girl's words, Yukari leaned forward, putting more strength into her touches. She listened to the soft, almost whisper-like sounds of encouragement from Miho, and the smallest movements from her body; the subtle shifts of her legs and her fingers clenching at her skirt. She watched as the girl's face went through a series of changes, her lips thinned and pursed, opened as she breathed, and closed as she sucked in another breath, only to release it again in a heavy sigh. A muscle in her cheek twitched once, twice, and more than once she bit her bottom lip, leaving two very noticeable indentations from her teeth for a moment, until they disappeared back into her plump, pink perfection.</p><p>And all the while, she sat there staring at Yukari, her eyes never wavering as she touched her bare chest.</p><p>In a rare moment of playful curiosity, Yukari reached with her thumb and index finger, gently pinching Miho's pink nipple. The girl gasped, jumping in her seat as if stung by a bee. Yukari was so shocked by the reaction she fell back off her perch on the Loader's seat, nearly hitting her head on the side of the tank. As it was, they barely had the room to move around, let alone lose their balance and fall down. So, Yukari was lucky to catch herself on a console and keep herself from falling back down into the driver's alcove.</p><p>Her relief at staying upright dwindled as she looked back up to see Miho crawling towards her, a fire in her eyes that she had rarely seen before, except in the most intense of Tankery skirmishes.</p><p>At once, her stomach plummeted with the knowledge that she had suddenly gone too far. Miho had given her permission to touch, and just that. She had certainly <em>not</em> been given permission to pinch the girl's nipples, like some kind of perverted freak! <em>Gah! What was I even thinking!</em> <em>I'm so fucked!</em></p><p>"N-Nishizumi-dono, I'm s-mmmfff!"</p><p>She was cut off from her apology at her frowardness when Miho reached forward and pressed her lips to Yukari's in a fierce kiss.</p><p>It happened so quickly and aggressively that Yukari could do nothing except sit there, holding herself up with one arm and the other clutched onto a nearby panel to keep herself steady as Miho pressed her lips against hers. She felt more than heard a groan creep up in the air around them, and was embarrassed to admit that it came from her throat.</p><p>A moment later Miho pulled away, rolling back on her haunches and stared at Yukari, a wholly determined look in her eyes.</p><p>"Um… I… yea?" Yukari finally managed, because <em>damn</em>.</p><p>"Yea…" Miho replied simply, a dark flush creeping from her cheeks to her neck.</p><p>Yukari paused to push herself back up on the Loader's seat before deliberately clearing her throat. "...Okay?"</p><p>Miho nodded, "Okay."</p><p>And just like that, the dam was broken between the Miho and Yukari; a second passed in hushed silence as the two clambered over the equipment back towards each other, winding their arms around each other like vines on a trellis, and kissed fiercely.</p><p>Yukari's body reacted entirely on its' own, arms reaching out to grasp the sides of Miho's head to pull her face even closer. She stroked Miho's cheeks, her jaw and then wound her arms around her neck to hold her even closer. Miho opened her mouth slightly, capturing Yukari's upper lip between her own, massaging it before doing the same to the lower lip.</p><p>Yukari groaned again as she felt Miho's tongue slip out from her mouth, reaching out and begging for entrance into her own. She was more than willing to oblige, peaking her lips open and meeting Miho's tongue, swirling in one direction, and then the other. Again and again, over and over. Miho's tongue was a dangerous weapon, even more than the panzer they were in, and Yukari knew it would be the death of her if they continued, but she didn't want to stop.</p><p>She barely had the ability to whimper in disappointment when Miho pulled away, her chest heaving with staccato breaths.</p><p>"Wow…" She murmured, her eyes both dark and bright at the same time, hooded with some deep, intense emotion Yukari could only remember seeing on her once or twice.</p><p>"Y-yea." Yukari replied simply. <em>Seriously, like, what the fuck? That was awesome.</em></p><p>"That was amazing," Miho said, as if reading her thoughts. She leaned her head forward to rest her forehead on Yukari's. "Better than I ever imagined."</p><p>Somehow, even though her brain was busy rebooting from how amazing Miho was, Yukari managed to stutter out a response. "R-really? You, um, imagined kissing me before, Nishizumi-dono?"</p><p>"Yea," She replied, canting her head slightly to the side to nuzzle Yukari's brow. "For a long time now. I've been trying to think of the best way to tell you, but…"</p><p>"Yea…" Yukari mumbled, flushing in a way that made the heat of the Panzer seem a trifle. It's true, Yukari <em>was</em> kind of blind to things like that; her head was usually filled with thoughts of Tankery and whatnot… most of the time, things like love and romance were the last things on her mind.</p><p>Well, Miho certainly had her attention <em>now</em>.</p><p>"Sorry." She added, slightly shamefaced.</p><p>Miho shook her head, "Don't be. It was worth the wait." She said, leaning her head down to place a gentle, feather-light kiss on Yukari's lips. "Yukari-chan, kiss me."</p><p>Yukari didn't need any further prompting. Barely a moment later she met Miho's lips in a crushing kiss, and the stifling sexual tension that had been building in the Panzer IV since they first crawled inside burst like a hot soap bubble.</p><p>Overcome by sheer emotion and raw feelings, Yukari and Miho clung to each other shamelessly, molding their bodies together, their tongues meeting in a desperate battle of their own where there would be no victor, their breasts rubbing together through the material of Yukari's bra, and their hands roaming over their backs, shoulders and arms in attempt to touch as much skin as possible.</p><p>It was better than Yukari had ever dreamed of, and she wanted <em>more</em>.</p><p>She let out a desperate, needy whine when Miho pulled away again, licking her lips and watching Yukari with a hungry gaze. She withdrew her arms from around Yukari's shoulders and backed away, turning slightly to find a stable place in the tank she could use to sit. After a moment she found one; the gunner's position opposite of Yukari. It was only slightly more roomy than the Loader's position, and less cramped than the Driver or Radio Operator's alcove.</p><p>"Nizhizumi-dono-" Yukari started to say, but was cut off as Miho spoke.</p><p>"I want you." She said simply. Yukari blinked rapidly, shocked at the blunt admission. Well, one could never fault Miho Nishizumi for not being direct in what she wanted. "I want you so bad, Yukari-chan." Then, suddenly, her expression turned determined - serious. "But, only if you call me 'Miho'. No more of this Nishizumi-dono stuff."</p><p>Yukari dropped her head, embarrassed. She should have seen that coming a mile away. After all, she was the only one who called her that. With everyone else it was always 'Miho-chan' and 'Nishizumi-san'. She seemed to prefer Miho, and tolerated Nishizumi simply because of propriety. As it was, Yukari insisted on calling Miho 'Nishizumi-dono' not only because she was the daughter of the Nishizumi Academy, but also her commander. It was simply expected that Yukari show some form of respect towards the other girl.</p><p>But... she could also understand why Miho probably wanted Yukari to call her Miho instead of Nishizumi-dono. She may have been Yukari's commander… but she was also her close friend.</p><p>Her close friend and… well...</p><p>One didn't really call <em>whatever we were</em> by their last name, did they?</p><p>Yukari supposed she could sacrifice that for her friend, in the end.</p><p>"Okay… Miho… chan." Yukari finally said, a small smile creeping around her lips.</p><p>Miho nodded slowly, her smile growing to match Yukari's, and then her expression melted into something darker, something more… expectant. "Come here, Yukari-chan."</p><p>Yukari swallowed, pushing herself away from the side of the tank and deftly maneuvering to Miho's side. The girl met her with open arms, wrapping them around her shoulders and clutching her tightly against her chest. Yukari groaned aloud , relishing the feeling of Miho's naked breasts rubbing up against her own, the unique sensations of her rapidly hardening nipples drawing erratic patterns against her chest, and the velvety softness of Miho's lips molding against her own.</p><p>Her hands moved all over Miho's body, desperate to feel everything and commit it to memory; from her face and cheeks and lips, down to her neck and shoulders, her breasts and waist, and her hips and thighs. Her hands also roamed around Yukari's own body, paying special attention to her legs - as, apparently, the girl had a clear appreciation for - and her thighs, groping and squeezing and occasional raking her nails across the smooth skin. Yukari yelped aloud when she felt Miho take her bottom lip between her teeth and bit gently.</p><p>"N-Nisihzumi-dono?" She breathed, and gasped when Miho set her with an intense glare.</p><p>"Call me <em>Miho!"</em> the girl hissed, hooking her hands underneath Yukari's thighs and lifting. Yukari wasn't a heavy girl, but neither was Miho an overtly strong-looking one. However, in a clearly rare display of strength, Miho pulled Yukari up from her spot in front of her and placed her onto her lap. It took only a moment for Yukari to adjust to her new position, and after spreading her legs and straddling Miho's waist, the two girls continued their battle of lips and teeth and tongue.</p><p>"Miho-chan," Yukari murmured into her mouth, prompting a breathless sigh from her commander as she pulled Yukari closer to her chest.</p><p>"Yukari-chan," She replied, tilting her head to the side and trailing kisses down her jaw towards her throat. Yukari made a small sound of encouragement, which Miho seemed to understand. She shifted in her seat and Yukari felt the slick sensation of Miho's tongue, hot and wet in the stifling confines of the panzer, glide across her skin.</p><p>"It's… so hot." Yukari muttered feebly. Her breath hitched in my throat as Miho reached around with one of her hands to palm her left breast and <em>Fuuuuck.</em></p><p>"Do you want to stop?" Miho asked, a warm puff of air against the shell of Yukari's ear. She shivered as she felt Miho's words followed up by the gentle pinch of her teeth on the earlobe, and just like that, Yukari knew that she would never want to stop.</p><p>"God, no." She whined against Miho's hair. To prove her point, she deliberately rocked her hips against Miho's waist, and was rewarded with a powerful shudder that shot up her body straight from her groin. "Please don't stop."</p><p>"Okay," Miho said, releasing Yukari's breast and letting her hand fall to Yukari's waist. Her breath hitched in her throat as Miho's fingers glided across the skin of her abdomen, her muscles twitching deliciously in response to the more than welcome connection between them, and Yukari could barely even breath enough to keep herself from fainting as she felt Miho's fingers dip beneath the waistband of her skirt, searching for their ultimate goal.</p><p>"Please don't stop." She repeated, hungrily, <em>desperately, </em>into her ear. "Miho-chan, please don't stop."</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>Oil, Sweat and Gunpowder</strong>
</p><p>Part 4</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <em>Her breath hitched in her throat as Miho's fingers glided across the skin of her abdomen, her muscles twitching deliciously in response to the more than welcome connection between them, and Yukari could barely even breathe enough to keep herself from fainting as she felt Miho's fingers dip beneath the waistband of her skirt, searching for their ultimate goal.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Please don't stop." She repeated, hungrily, desperately, into her ear. "Miho-chan, please don't stop."</em></p><p>"Are you sure?" Miho asked aloud, her head pulling back just enough to catch Yukari's desperate expression. She seemed sincere, careful even, and as turned on as Yukari was, she could still appreciate her friend's care.</p><p>"Yes," She finally said, nodding jerkily. She smiled, trying her best to cover her anxiousness. "Please, I want you so bad."</p><p>Miho took a deep breath and smiled shyly at Yukari, and then her eyes narrowed in determination. "Switch with me."</p><p>"What?" Yukari blinked in confusion.</p><p>"Switch places with me," Miho repeated. "Sit here. You'll see."</p><p>Curious, but too excited to argue, Yukari complied. She clambered up from Miho's lap and sat down in her place,, turning back around to find Miho kneeling down in front of her between the loader's stool and the radio alcove. Yukari licked her lips, and opened her mouth to ask why Miho wanted her to sit there, when Miho answered her unspoken question by reaching down to Yukari's skirt.</p><p>Yukari watched Miho work, the slenderness of her commander's fingers slipping up the outside of her thighs, horribly arousing to Yukari, and she had to fight to keep from fidgeting with impatience as the girl's hands sliding up her legs, disappearing beneath her skirt and then up through the elastic at her waist. Her pulse quickened in her veins as she watched Miho pull her hands back down, the fabric gathering along the backs of her fingers and sliding down Yukari's narrow hips and exposing more of her body, and she bit her lip to soften the groan that spilled from her lips at the look in Miho's eyes as her skirt finally cleared her knees and collapsed at her feet.</p><p>"Yukari-chan," Miho breathed, her voice unabashedly awed as her eyes snapped up, locking directly onto her panties. There were a pale white, as Yukari hadn't bothered to wear anything cute that morning - much to her embarrassment, because <em>fuck </em>if she knew this would happen today when she was getting dressed - and she clamped her eyes shut as Miho examined her, the girl's long fingers sliding over her hips and back down to her thighs.</p><p>Yukari's head fell back with a <em>thump</em> against the wall of the tank as she felt Miho run a finger up her throbbing center. The touch was almost hesitant at first, but even such a light touch was a thousand times better than Yukari had even done to herself, and she groaned aloud when Miho's finger glided across the fabric of her panties to slowly trace the line between her hip bones, all the way to the skin where her belly and her underwear met. Yukari could <em>feel</em> her friend's eyes raking over her nearly naked body, and she had to fight the urge to try and cover herself.</p><p>She wouldn't run away, not now.</p><p>"Your so pretty," Miho breathed quietly, leaning down to lay a soft kiss to the sensitive skin of Yukari's tummy. Yukari whimpered aloud at the touch and Miho giggled, her tongue slipping from between her lips to dip into the slight hollow of her bellybutton. She kissed, licked and ran her teeth along Yukari's heated, sweaty skin, and each time she felt Miho tough her Yukari would twitch, a brand new sound she had never heard come from her lips before escaping to hover around them in the stifling confines of the Panzer IV.</p><p>Eventually, though still much too soon for Yukari, Miho deposited one last kiss to her navel before moving higher, brushing her lips up and over Yukari's abdomen as she traced her fingertips up her sides. Yukari's breath caught in her throat, her heartbeat pulsing frantically in her chest as her friend's lips finally arrived at her breasts, the silky softness of her lips wrapping around her painfully erect nipples and tugging.</p><p>"So perfect," Miho added, even as Yukari whined and tugged as Miho's shoulders, trying but failing to nudge the girl back down to take care of the horrible throbbing in her center. Instead of complying, Miho chuckled, tilting her head down to paint a long, torturous lick over Yukari's nipples - a promise to return, no doubt - and then moved on, her tongue drawing lazy, wet patterns up Yukari's chest as she finally arrived at her lips, laying another deep, hungry kiss to Yukari's mouth.</p><p>"But so impatient, aren't you, Yukari-chan?"</p><p>Unable to speak, Yukari simply reached around Miho with her arms, pulling the girl closer to her so that their naked torsos touching for the first time.</p><p>Miho moaned heavily - a deep and gravelly sound in her chest - shifting where she was so that she could kneel between Yukari's legs, her hips nestling snugly between her friend's thighs as their mouths battled in a skirmish that left their usual Tankery bouts in the dust. Their tongues moved together in a sensuous, erotic dance as their hands roamed over hot skin, touching and groping and rubbing everywhere they could reach as Yukari instinctively rocked her hips against Miho.</p><p>First to take their newly established baseline to the next level, Yukari did so boldly and aggressively. She lifted her right leg and hooked it behind Yukari's waist, her heel digging into the small of her back and pulling her even closer against her even as she dropped her hand to the small of Miho's back and pulled. Miho's hips ground deliciously between Yukari's thighs, and she couldn't stifle the low moan that tumbled from her lips as she eagerly canted her hips against her friend again.</p><p>Miho groaned as she forced her hips against Yukari, her eyes the color of dark copper as she wrapped her arms around Yukari's shoulders to steady herself. "Yukari-chan," She breathed out, her voice low and husky.</p><p>Yukari dropped her gaze from Miho's to the space between them, her eyes focusing on Miho's breasts. They were still noticeably larger than her own, and feeling brave - or perhaps a bit cheeky - she looked back up into her commander's eyes and closed her fingers around her nipple, pinching the hardened bud as she did before. Again, the girl jumped in shock, and the near-dangerous look that flashed through Miho's eyes was just the same as before. But this time, instead of frightening Yukari, she only smiled impishly.</p><p>"Do you like that, Miho-chan?"</p><p>Miho nodded slowly, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. "It's amazing. But I am not nearly done with you yet, Yukari-chan." She leaned forward to nuzzle Yukari's cheek, careful not to dislodge her friend's hands on her breasts. Yukari hissed when Miho ground her hips against her thighs again, and then whispered, "I can't wait anymore. Can I have you?"</p><p>Yukari let out a strained whine at her words, wanting nothing more than to be touched, tasted and explored by Miho. She nodded her acceptance regardless, not trusting her voice to properly convey her willingness to surrender herself completely.</p><p>"Thank you, Yukari-chan." Miho whispered, dropping a final wet, lingering kiss to the base of Yukari's neck.</p><p>"Miho-chan…" Yukari sighed as she felt the girl's lips move back down, trailing a blistering line of kisses down her throat, over her collarbone and down to her breasts. She reached up and tangled her hands in Miho's hair, tugging gently as Miho swirled her tongue around her nipples, keeping her earlier promise to return to them. "Please... " She begged when it felt as though Miho might never finish her journey towards her goal.</p><p>"Patience..." Miho murmured, her lips twitching as she planted one last kiss to each of Yukari's nippes. Her blood pounded in her ears as Miho shifted, moving her head lower and lower, dipping her lips to press kisses to random parts of Yukari's abdomen. After what seemed to Yukari like hours Miho finally reached her hips, and Yukari lurched slightly as Miho slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties.</p><p>"Miho-chan…" Yukari whined and lifted her hips, silently but clearly begging the girl to hurry up and <em>get on with it</em>. Though she knew she wanted it - and <em>fuck that </em>she did - she still couldn't help the feeling of brief panic as she felt her underwear begin to slip down her thighs and legs. She had never been laid bare to another person before, and was half-afraid that Miho wouldn't like what she saw. But the soft, '<em>Oh, Yukari-chan…'</em> that she heard Miho breathe as her panties cleared her feet threw that worry out the porthole.</p><p>She sat there, her face burning with what she knew was a heavy blush - and definitely <em>not</em> the heat - as she felt Miho's eyes raking over her most private area, drinking up the sight as she knew she would if their positions were reversed. She felt the girl's hands run up her legs, her thumbs tickling the back of her knees. She could feel the heavy weight of Miho's hungry gaze on her, but couldn't tear her embarrassed gaze away from the ceiling of the Panzer IV, hot and oily though it was, even as hands slipped higher and higher up Yukari's thighs until she felt thumbs combing through her dark, curly pubic hair.</p><p>Yukari's eyes snapped shut and she threw her head back against the tank as she felt Miho's finger slip between her folds for the first time. She moaned softly, her entire body thrumming with electricity at the girl's slow, hesitant touch, and she reached out to grasp onto the edge of her perch as Miho's touch grew more confident.</p><p>"Yes… Miho-chan, yes." She murmured, her hips rolling forward encouragingly, as Miho's finger slid higher to press firm circles against her. The motion and pressure was similar, Yukari noticed, to how she would touch herself, and even as she sighed and writhed under her commander's hand she couldn't help but wonder if Miho often touched herself this way, and if she thought of Yukari while doing it.</p><p>Her hips fell into a steady rhythm against Miho's hand as she rubbed small, firm circles against her, each swipe of the pads of her fingers ratcheting her arousal up several levels until her blood pounded deafeningly in her ears and her body began screaming for release. It was perfect, the most exquisite kind of torture that Yukari never thought possible, and the absolute combination of pressure, tempo and patterns of fingertips drove her right to the edge of insanity.</p><p>And then, as simply as it had started, Miho's touch against her changed. It was still perfect and wonderful; but it was also softer, lighter, and much more eager.</p><p>Yukari groaned quietly, lifting her head up to find the beautiful, amazing face of the girl she admired so much nestled between her legs. The touch was different, more eager, because it was Miho's tongue - and not her fingers - that was now stroking her with abandon.</p><p>"M-Miho-chan," Yukari whimpered, unabashedly rolling her hips into her mouth. "Oh, God, yes."</p><p>Dark eyes looked up and help Yukari's captive as her cries filled the Panzer IV and grew louder, more desperate. She whined and mewled, her hips pushing aggressively up, but she refused to look away from the girl between her legs. When the indecent, shameful sounds grew so loud that that Yukari began to fear someone may hear and investigate, Miho quickly replaced her tongue with her fingers and moved up to capture Yukari's mouth in a deep, probing kiss to swallow her cries.</p><p>Yukari shuddered at the was Miho's tongue boldly slid between her lips so she could taste herself on her tongue, and couldn't contain the hungry growl that rumbled up from the core of her body as their tongues fought for supremacy.</p><p>She felt Miho's thumb lift up and press against the very top of her crevice, and then eased her middle finger down to press against Yukari's opening, the digit moving in an almost teasing slowness through the narrow ring of muscle, working in a series of thrusts to match the rocking of her hips. Yukari's body hummed in reaction to the rumble of Miho's groan that leaked into her mouth and her legs lifted to hook around the girl's waist, and it was all Yukari could to to keep herself inside her own skin as she came.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed to Yukari like long, blissful hours, she felt her body - which had been wound to tightly she was sure you could drive a small panzer over her and she wouldn't bend - shudder with her climax. Her hands scrabbled across the panels, various knick-knacks and photos of their friends, knocking them to the floor as each of Miho's thrusts stoked the fire in her body, each plunge and retreat of her fingers drawing out the feeling of completion and release. Her inner walls clenched tightly around Miho's finger as she slowly softened her strokes, easing Yukari through her oragasm with delicious care. Her eyes, unfocused and blurry at first, slowly rolled around and settled in Miho, her lips twitching up into a shaky, yet satisfied smile.</p><p>Miho returned it, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss against the corner of Yukari's lips. She slowly withdrew her fingers, taking moment to drag her hand across the moistened curls between Yukari's legs, and kissed her again.</p><p>"I've wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you."</p><p>The declaration was so obvious, so matter-of-fact, that Yukari had to laugh. She grinned, reaching up to cradle Miho's face in her hands as she murmured, "Well, you could have asked. You never know, I might have been into it."</p><p>She smirked as Miho's cheeks darkened in embarrassment, but she nodded all the same. "I'll remember that." She promised.</p><p>A slow, wicked smile crept across Yukari's face as she rolled her hips, silently nudging at Miho until she leaned forward to kiss her. In a moment of surprising agility, Yukari pushed up from her seat and sidestepped around Miho, pushing her back against the wall of the tank, effectively switching places so that she leaned between Miho's legs, and grinned up at the very surprised face of Miho Nishizumi. "You'd better remember that. And <em>this</em>, too." She drawled, reaching up to palm at Miho's breast possessively.</p><p>Miho swallowed, and her tongue flicked out to sweep across her lips, wetting them and making Yukari ache to taste her again.</p><p>"Because," She murmured, shifting her position so she could slip her hands down Miho's body to remove her skirt. Miho offered zero resistance, even going so far as to attempt to reach down and help, her eyes never leaving Yukari's. "If I knew you wanted me like this from day one, we could have saved a lot of time."</p><p>"But…" Miho whispered, her hands shaking as she leaned back on her perch, her now bare legs spreading unashamedly before Yukari. "That wouldn't have been nearly as fun, would it?"</p><p>"True." Yukari agreed, nodding and placing a chaste, almost featherlight kiss against Miho's lips. She moved down to finished removing her panties. She mewled softly at the way her commander's arousal trailed after the thin, cream-colored fabric, glistening like fine threads of a spider's web covered in dew, and she forced herself to take a deep, calming breath once she tossed the garment aside. She had always thought of Miho as pretty - at least, when she cared to notice such things that weren't about Tankery - and murmured as such as she knelt down, gently pulling Miho's knees further apart, giving her her first real look at her friend's fully naked body.</p><p>"Your perfect." Yukari muttered, her thumbs rubbing the inside of Miho's thighs as she eased between the girl's legs. Her eyes raked hungrily over rich, coppery curls and impossibly pink, pale lips that glistened with arousal. Perfect wasn't even a suitable word for what she saw, but Yukari wasn't even in the best state of mind to care about the best vocabulary to use.</p><p>Miho hummed softly, her body fidgeting as Yukari ran her gaze over her sex, clearly looking as self-conscious as she had been, but also just as unwilling to hide her body. She bit her lip, watching with dark eyes as Yukari drank in the sight of her, her pale skin matching her own perfectly. They seemed to stay there for hours, waiting to Yukari to make her move, and when she finally did by slipping a single finger immediately between her silken folds, Miho's entire body tensed as a loud whine spilled from her lips.</p><p>Yukari groaned inwardly at the sound, and again her finger eased through the girl's soft, malleable flesh. Swollen folds wrapped around her finger, caressing it as much as she was caressing Miho herself. It was at the same time similar, and entirely different than the way she felt when she touched herself, and she found herself instantly addicted to the sensation of her finger gliding through Miho's skin.</p><p>"You feel so good, Miho-chan." Yukari murmured softly, rubbing small circles against her folds as Miho had done, accompanied by thrusts deep into her every few seconds.</p><p>"That's," Miho whimpered, writhing on her perch but trying to keep still. "That's what I want to say. <em>You </em>make <em>me</em> feel good."</p><p>"Miho-chan," Yukari smiled, licking her lips and lowering herself down to her knees to settle between Miho's legs. She dipped her head down to press her mouth against Miho's folds, poking her tongue out to touch against the hot, throbbing flesh that awaited her. A loud, powerful moan rumbled in her throat as she tasted Miho, and she eagerly laid a slow, broad lick through her lower lips.</p><p>"Yukari-chan!" Miho jerked underneath her, bleating out her name as her hands reached down to wind through her curly hair. Yukari didn't doubt that Miho was nearly there, what with how wet she was and how eager she had been to please Yukari only moments before, but she was still determined to make this moment all about Miho.</p><p>The girl definitely deserved it, after all.</p><p>Every swipe of Yukari's tongue caused Miho to buck her hips more and more aggressively, her hands tugging and pulling at her hair as she subtly directed Yukari's attentions to exactly where she liked best. Yukari was only too happy to oblige, and she repeated the gesture again and again, delighting in the pleased moans and tortured whimpers that tumbled from her commander's mouth. She traced figures with her tongue, random shapes against Miho's skin and felt her heart beat faster at the sounds of desperate approval from above.</p><p>Eventually, as she knew it would happen, Miho's cries grew loud enough to be heard from outside their sanctuary - if anyone were close enough to hear - and as quickly as she could Yukari replaced tongue with fingers, sliding up the length of her friend's body to swallow her cries and whines with her mouth, just as Miho had done.</p><p>"It's okay Miho-chan," Yukari whispered as she peppered Miho's lips with kisses. "I've got you."</p><p>Miho peeked her eyes open long enough to catch Yukari's stare, and then her hands clenched, her fingers digging into Yukari's scalp as she came, crying out Yukari's name as as she felt the orgasm rip through the girl's body with a tremendous shudder.</p><p>Yukari continued to smother Miho's mouth, face and neck with kisses, her fingers gently easing the girl down from climax, until Miho finally wrapped her arms around Yukari's shoulders. She accepted the simple yet sweet embrace, shifting her position so that she could lean into the hug.</p><p>"Oh, my gosh." Miho finally said, sighing contently. "That was…"</p><p>"I know." Yukari laughed, her grin wide and cheeky. "Seriously. And here I thought tanks were awesome by themselves. Don't even get me started on what having sex in one is like."</p><p>Miho laughed softly, and then pushed herself up. She and Yukari stared at each other for a long moment, neither girl willing to look away until the other did. Finally, Miho rolled her eyes and turned her head to look around the tank. "You know, I just realized that I think we're going to have to clean the tank again after this."</p><p>Yukari couldn't help it; she snorted. Could this day get any better? First this… and now she and Miho could spend the rest of the day cleaning the Panzer IV? Score.</p><p>"I can't tell you how down I am with that, Nishizumi-do-"She paused. "... I mean, Miho-chan." She mumbled, ducking her head and blushing.</p><p>Miho took another moment to peer at Yukari out of the corner of her eye, and she fidgeted, the heat from the tank and their lovemaking creeping in on her again. Finally, Miho smiled brightly. "It was worth it, though."</p><p>"Totally."</p><p>There was another silence for a long moment while the two girls recuperated, and then Miho finally cleared her throat. "Can we take a break first, though?" She blurted. "It's really, super hot in here."</p><p>Exhaling in relief, Yukari nodded frantically. "I thought you'd never ask, Miho-chan." She stood, careful not to hit her head on a panel, and then paused as she caught Miho leaning towards her.</p><p>The touch of her lips on Yukari's was enough to send a thousand thoughts - memories from their first meeting up to just minutes before - rushing through her head, and she couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush. "Uh…"</p><p>"How about some lemonade?" Miho asked, smiling softly. "At, um… at my place?"</p><p>Yukari blinked, the sticky feeling of sweat and sex permeating her skin and making her squirm beneath her friend's gaze. Now she was being invited to Miho's - <em>Nishizumi Miho's</em> - room… for lemondade?</p><p>Best. Day. Ever.</p><p>"Panzer Vor, Miho-chan." Yukari grinned widely. "Panzer Vor."</p><p>0 - 0 - 0</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Best. Day. Ever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>